A New Journey
by Skylirjames
Summary: When their rivalry comes to a head, something precious gets left behind
1. Chapter 1

Title: A New Journey

Author: Skylirjames aka Alexolson1986 aka babyblueeyes

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Buffy or Angel, i am just borrowing them. They belong to joss whedon, paramount, mutant enemy, and all those other writers that created the buffy and angelverse. The only thing i own is the story idea and the few originals.

Pairing: Faith/Buffy, some Buffy/Satsu

Summary: When their rivalry came to a head, something precious got left behind.

---------

Chapter 1

Faith walked down the street pulling her coat tighter around her as the cold winter wind picked up, her dock martins crunching through the snow as she continued her trek up and down the cold streets of LA. Her right hand clutching the stake hidden in her jacket sleeve as her left clutched the small bump that was her stomach protectively. Ever since the disappearance of Angel and his crew and the destruction of Sunnydale five months ago Faith had been holed up in LA by herself protecting the city from all that went bump in the night.

Currently she was in the middle of tracking a master vampire that had entered her city and had begun recruiting the vamp and non vamp population. While it was supposed to be harder being just her self to defend the city, Faith had the one advantage of a certain redheaded witch in her back pocket that made her predicament a lot easier. Turning into one of the many alley ways that LA held the dark slayer jumped up a fire escape and made her way to an apartment roof top.

Standing on the edge of the roof Faith placed her right hand to her ear speaking into the microphone/headset that she wore.

"I am at the half way mark about to head east towards the drop off point, Copy riding hood?"

"Loud and clear dark angel, head east for three miles till you hit the red light district, from there it should be all lighted up and ready for you to penetrate….And Faith…"

"Yeah red?"

"Be careful…riding hood out."

Faith nodded silently in the dark as the communication cut out. It had been a long and semi lonely five months since the Scoobs and slayer brigade shuffled off to Scotland, her only link and communication being Willow. Moving to the black bag resting against the roof edge Faith loaded up on weapons as she got ready for battle. Her mind moving back to five months ago when this whole thing had started, unshedable tears springing to her eyes as she remembered what had gone down.

_Flashback_

_Five months ago, two days after the fall of Sunnydale_.

_A yellow Sunnydale high school bus pulled up in front of the Hyperion Hotel coming to a complete stop out side the hotels double doors. Turning the engine off Giles opened the bus door to let his weary children and the newly made slayers out of the cramped vehicle to stretch their legs. A weary smile crossing his face as each one passed him with a bag in their hand reminding the old watcher of the ones that didn't make it and the responsibility that was now thrust upon his charges shoulders. _

_Standing he opened his mouth in an attempt to inform the two original slayers, Willow and Xander that they had arrived at the Hyperion but was cut off by Andrews incessant whining. Exiting the bus with a sigh of exasperation Giles made way to control the chaos that was breaking out outside. _

_Moaning softly in her sleep Buffy snuggled deeper into the warmth that surrounded her, a smile crossing her face as it enveloped her completely the smell of black cherries and smoke reaching her nostrils making the blond slayer relax more as she forgot all about war, death, and responsibilities. Twitching her nose as something soft and wispy tickled it the blond slayer sighed in dissatisfaction as whatever it was persisted to tickle said nose making it itchy. Reaching her hand up to itch her nose, Buffy frowned as instead of her nose she found something soft and squishy instead._

"_Mmm…a little harder B." A husky voice reached the blond slayers ears making Buffy's eyes snap open in shock. Removing her body as far back as possible as if she had been burned Buffy felt her cheeks burning as she realized that she had accidentally felt up her sister slayer while she had been sleeping. _

"_F –Faith…um…w- what…we…you….." Buffy stuttered trying to find words that seemed to be failing her only to be interrupted by a certain red head._

"_Hey Buff, aren't you coming?" Willow smirked as she saw a confused look on her friends face, it looked like hers had fifteen minutes ago when she had been woken up by the arguing and general chaos that was happening earlier outside. _

_She had woken up Xander and was going to wake up both Buffy and Faith but Faiths warning look let the red head know that she should let her friend sleep for now. Both she and Xander had exited the bus and helped Giles and the rest of Angel's crew get everything under control. It had taken about an hour or so to wrangle everybody into groups and get it all organized. _

_When all was said and done it seemed that everyone had forgotten about the two original slayers who were still sleeping in the bus. Willow being Willow, took the responsibility upon herself to wake the slayers, although walking into find her best friend feeling up Faith was not what she had expected to see. Her smirk widening at the blonds confused look willow gestured to the Hyperion with the tilt of her head. _

"_We've arrived at Angels place, everyone's been wondering where you guys have been. And Faith," Willow spoke addressing the dark haired slayer, "Lorne has been looking for you, he keeps talking about a white Russian with your name on it." _

_Faiths expression made Willow want to giggle but the redhead controlled her self knowing that it wouldn't be appreciated. Letting the dark girl pass the red head waited till the brunette was in the hotel before turning to her best friend with a raised eyebrow and a mischievous smirk on her face. Willow bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing at the glare she was receiving from the temperamental blond._

"_Not a word." Buffy growled, as she stomped past the red head, her cheeks burning in embarrassment._

_End Flashback_

Faith took a running start jumping to the next roof top, landing on her feet three blocks from her destination. Turning to face the city in all its lights and glamour a small smile of bliss spread across Faiths face for a brief moment her left hand unconsciously rubbing her stomach before the slayer came back in full force. Turning serious Faith took out her broad sword and with a running start jumped from building to building till she came to a dead end.

Black eyes scanning the surroundings Faith ducked, as a faint whistling penetrated her super hearing, feeling an arrow fly over her head. Flipping off of the building Faith landed on the street only to be overwhelmed by vampires. Slipping out of her jacked the dark slayer went to work, dodging kicking and sliding along the ice covered pavement using the elements to her advantage as she slayed the lot of them till it was just her and one other. Facing off with her opponent Faith smirked as her brown eyes met with ice blue her guard dropping as she put away her weapons.

"Nice of you to join me smurfette, though you're a little late to the party don't you think?" Faith questioned with a small sliver of amusement in her voice.

"You still have yet to explain to me how you are able to evade me slave, but the half breed asked me to protect you so protect you I shall." Illyria spoke stepping out of the shadows a calm look on her face.

"Whatever" Faith smirked as she moved down the alleyway with the god king following behind her.

----

Walking into the Hyperion around sunrise, Illyria was met with the usual sight of every night, the demon Lorne, the red witch, and Tyler a stubborn half breed who refused to be a good pet like the leech named Spike asleep in chairs and on the couch waiting for their arrival. Ignoring the sleeping bodies the god king turned and headed up the stairs to the incubation room where the slave girl Faith would birth and care for her offspring.

Though she was still learning this new world with out a guide, Illyria did have memories that had belonged to the shell she now occupied. It was the 'feelings' that she had a problem dealing with especially when it came to the one she carried in her arms. While the god king tolerated the others it was Faith that intrigued her. Unlike the other slaves that Illyria had known before, this one had a connection to her guide Wesley and the half breed Angel. Some where in her mind Illyria supposed she held affection for the girl the only problem being that she had no basis to compare it too. Begrudgingly she admitted to her self she needed a new guide in this world.

Placing the sleeping girl on the bed gently, Illyria transformed back to the shell's image and headed down stairs, imitating Fred's mannerisms as she went to wake up everyone downstairs.

"Hey ya'll whose up for breakfast, wakey, wakey, you know I hear that the new diner down the street was serving Chinese food. " Stopping mid rant seeing that her original plan wasn't working Illyria did the next best thing. With a calm look to her the god king changed back to her perfect state, opened her mouth and sung while starring at Lorne, a look of satisfaction crossing her face as the Empath jumped awake yelling for the love of the PtB for her to stop.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-----

Rows upon rows of green and yellow swaying in the wind surrounding her completely tickling the tips of her palms as she moved her hand through the fluid looking grass and wheat stalks. Peace filling her body as she breathed in deep, hazel eyes searched for the meaning behind such peace, wondering at why she had been brought here. The tinkling of laughter… a child's laughter reaching her made the blond look behind her to see a small body running through the field towards her. Trying to frown though her mouth seemed to have a mind of its own as she felt the ends of her lips curl up in a smile, Buffy moved forward feeling detached from her self towards the fast approaching girl.

No, she wasn't moving; she was watching this happening…. She was the wind, the earth, the sky, "this is a dream." She spoke aloud.

"Took you long enough to figure it out." A husky voice sounded startling the blond enough to make her jump. Turning to face her dark counter part Buffy smiled before she remembered herself.

"Faith" Buffy crossed her arms, turning her back on the odd but pleasant scene that was happening behind her to speak with her sister slayer. "Is this a slayer dream?"

"Naw, no apocalypse, just a dream in a dream."

"Great, you're being cryptic, just what I need." Buffy sighed already feeling tired of the dream already, wondering why the powers that be didn't get the memo that she was retired or at least trying to retire.

"Not cryptic, just statin' facts B," Faith spoke softly as she stepped closer to the blond so that they were side by side. Looking out at the scene that was still playing a sad but soft smile graced the dark slayers lips, a light shining in her eyes that Buffy couldn't explain. Both slayers just stood there watching as the little girl and Buffy played and ran through the grass sea.

"Beautiful" Both women spoke at the same time shocking each other. Blushing lightly they turned to each other as the scene disappeared and changed into a white foggy abyss. A deafening and slightly awkward silence filling the space between them, making it thicken with tension neither wanted to deal with. Clearing her throat as she tried to break the awkwardness Buffy spoke up first having already forgotten the picture of her and the little girl as the tension became too much for the blond.

"So… um I heard about Angel and his crew…"

Looking down at her feet sadly finding her shoes suddenly very interesting Faith shook her head to get rid of any bad thoughts trying to get something to escape from her closed throat. "Yeah"

"I didn't even know about it till after it had happened, we were so pissed at Giles for not letting us know anything." Breathing out heavily, Buffy took a jump and gently took Faith's hand into her own holding her fingers lightly with hers, playing with them nervously. "I heard about Robin…. I'm sorry"

"It's cool." Faith nodded her face emotionless as pain flashed behind her eyes; Wondering where this nervousness was coming from Faith swallowed her feelings and pasted on her old bravado back on as she broached a subject that she desperately wanted nothing anything to do with.

"How's you and Satsu doin?" Faith asked, a smiling crossing her face as she watched the confusion cover Buffy's features. "Willow filled me in….reluctantly but for some reason it seemed to be eating at her and five double chocolate chip mocha's and it practically sprouted wings and flew from her brain."  
Sighing and giggling at the picture in her head the blond nodded as she breathed out resolutely kinda glad to know that her long time friend still carried some traits of old. "Yeah, it was…. She…I" Buffy started as Faith cut her off.

"It's cool B, you….You don't gotta to explain to me… I mean..." Faith spoke haltingly, feeling flustered and a little flushed as the air changed around then filling with sounds and sights that both slayers didn't feel ready to face with each other yet. Turning redder then willow's hair and looking at their shoes as if they had all the answers that the slayers needed Buffy and Faith coughed and grunted till it went away. Instead it seemed to crescendo into a symphony the more they tried to ignore it

"_ohhhhh…….yessssss……"_

"_ughh harder…"_

_"Right there……right there….._

"_B, B, B, BBBBBBBB……uh... Don't stop…."_

Biting their lower lips as they both shifted on their feet, unconsciously moving closer to one another as the images and sounds moved and swirled around them as if it were going to envelope and swallow them whole. Gasping as they crashed into each other Faiths and Buffy's hand's grasped each others upper arms steadying one another to keep from falling.

Breathing deeply Faith shivered catching the blonds scent in her lungs as she let it fill her head making her sway slightly at the headiness of it. Feeling Buffy's grip on her arms tighten, Faith's eyes locked with the blond. Their breathing hitching as they moved closer to each other of their own violation, their bodies tingling and electric, alive with the feel one another….

-------

Eyes snapping open, clutching a hand to her mouth Faith rolled out of the bed, making a mad dash for the bathroom. Falling to her knees in front of the toilet Faith groaned in misery as she retched for the millionth time in what seemed longer then four months. Reaching weakly for the handle Faith picked her self up as the sound of flushing filled the now silent air. Washing out her mouth the Dark girl looked up into the mirror, her brown eyes dark with arousal, misery and happiness. An odd combination for most, but for Faith it had been a common occurrence for the last month and a half.

Placing her hand on her belly Faith looked down at it as she spoke, "You know I think you're becoming as much as a pain in my butt as your daddy usually is…fortunately for the both of ya, I love ya anyways." Shaking her head at how crazy she sounds Faith started to peel her wrinkled, sweat soaked clothes off her body. Turning on the water to the right temperature, faith waited till it was just right before discarding her thong and stepping under the spray of the shower. Steam filled the bathroom as she stood under the cascade of water, sighing in pleasure at the feel of it sliding down her body over her skin, cleansing her.

'_Nothing is more perfect then this.'_ Faith thought as she took her time.

--------

_Scotland_

Jolting up as she woke with a start, Buffy laid back down breathing heavily as she starred up at her ceiling wondering how many times she would have that dream. Turning her head to the sleeping slayer beside her Buffy sighed. It wasn't that she didn't find Satsu attractive because hello they were sleeping together, but Faith had always been… an enigma. Nodding in satisfaction to herself convinced that Faiths status as an enigma was what made Buffy keep remembering and dreaming about the dark slayer and nothing else, the blond closed her eyes hoping that sleep would come quick.

Tossing to and fro in a failed attempt to capture sleep Buffy sighed in resignation that no matter how hard she tried sleep just would not be coming back to her for the night. Sitting up and moving out of Satsu's embrace Buffy moved to the edge of the bed, her green eyes intently studying the wood grain of her bedroom door hoping that it had some sort of answer for her as to why sleep has escaped her grasp. Hanging her head when no answer was forth coming, Buffy gingerly stood, stretching and popping her cramped bones and muscles. Making her way to the bathroom the blond turned on the shower, fiddling with the handles till the temperature was just right.

Looking up at her mirrored image briefly the blond looked away feeling apprehensive in view of her own reflection for some reason, a knot was beginning to form in her stomach as she stepped into the warm water of the shower. Leaning her forehead against the wall Buffy breathed deeply as she tried to will her mind to go blank and devoid of thoughts.

'_Not thinking is easier then missing… her'_ Buffy thought with eyes closed as she sighed deeply.

TBC…

A/N: Read and review please.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you to all those who reviewed so far.

-----

Chapter 3

-----

Taking in her surrounding Willow sighed deeply, knowing in her heart that this was all wrong. Nothing had been going right since the fall of Sunnydale, and with everyone spread out it broke the red witch's heart at the distance that she felt between her friends and family. Sipping her mocha as she flashed a smile of thanks to Tyler who had become the designated zeppo, Willow was startled by Illyria when she turned around mid sip.

"Gah…" Willow yelled placing a hand over her rapidly beating heart, taking a deep breath before speaking the red head groaned internally, "Yes Illyria what can I help you with."

Tilting her head studying the witch before her the god king frowned deeply as she took in the elevated breathing and racing pulse. This wasn't the first time she had noticed the reaction she caused with the others, but for some unexplainable reason to her it hurt that willow was afraid of her. Unlike Angel and the slave Faith, whom were mostly annoyed with her, the rest seemed either fearful or saddened. As irreverent as she deemed these 'feelings' as still the blue demon could not explain the confusion she felt when around willow. It was almost as if being near… but that was impossible, for her guide was dead, and she was alone; like it should be.

After five minutes of being just starred at Willow shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as a memory of that same stare being focused on her once upon a time ago came unbidden to her. Blinking the tears away from her eyes as she remembered the warm eyes of brown of her friend that starred at her now with icy blues, she cleared her throat in an attempt to clear the memories.

"I'm sorry, Illyria did you want something?" Willow asked once again.

"Its about Faith," the god kind started avoiding the topics in her head as she addressed the red witch, "Her spawn seems to be more trouble then anticipated, I cant seem to keep track of her movements as well as I am supposed to. How long will it be until it finished growing?" She asked.

Raising a brow at the strange question as she replayed the blue demons words in her head over and over again, an understanding of what she was being asked filled her. Smiling as she was instantly reminded of Anya and her bluntness, Willow sidestepped Illyria taking another sip of her rapidly cooling coffee as she headed towards her bag. Rifling through it for a moment, a eureka expression filled her face as she pulled out a yellow paperback book. Placing her mocha on the coffee table, Willow made her way back to the god king and handed over the book.

"I originally got this for Faith, but I am thinking that you might need it more right now." Willow said with a smile before turning around to go back to her computer, feeling the need to contact Buffy for some reason.

Looking confused at willow then at the book, Illyria raised an eyebrow as she read the title. What to Expect when you're expecting.

-------

Feeling exhausted Faith sat heavily on her king size bed, her eyes taking in her room with a sad smile at the changes that had been made. Since her condition had become knowledge or at least knowledgeable to some people the changes to her room had been almost instantaneous, from the size of it to how much new furniture fit in there. Lying on her back on her black silk sheets loving how they felt against her naked flesh as she air dried from her shower a melancholy feeling began to overwhelm her as she starred at the sun filled window that warmed her body. Feeling a tear making its way down her right cheek Faith turned her head away so that she was now facing the shadows of her room as voices from the past echoed in her head.

_Flashback _

"_What do you think your doing?" Buffy asked as she barged into Faiths room to find the brunette whittling a stake on her bed instead of resting like she should have been after the fight they had just finished. The week of peace and quiet that everyone had been enjoying was broken that evening when a horde of demons attacked the hotel surprising everyone. It was a hard fought battle that had ended in minutes and everyone seemed a little stunned that it had happened. As the blond went to check on the injured and do a head count her eyes scanning over the injured Buffy panicked when she couldn't find Faith anywhere down stairs._

"_Talkin' to the pope, what does it look like I'm doing B?" Came Faiths sarcastic reply to the blond slayers enquiry as she eyed the tip of the stake she had been sharpening._

"_You…your…..Faith this is…..YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!!"Buffy shouted at the brunette who just now looked up at the blond. Her anger leaving her at the sight of the cut above Faith's left eyebrow, a frown creased Buffy's face as she felt a knot form in her stomach._

_Noticing the look that her B was sporting, Faiths facial expression softened. Putting the piece of carved wood down onto the bed Faith stood up, and restrained her self from moving forward and physically comfort Buffy despite what her heart was saying. "Did anyone die? Or injured too badly?" Faith asked_

"_No…you just…..I l-hate you Faith." Buffy sighed out, her head hung low as she turned and left the Faith standing in her room to once again be alone. _

_End of Flashback_

-------

Faith eyes snapped open as she was startled out of her memories by a loud knock on her door. Closing her eyes again she tried to will her mind to go back, but the person on the other side of her door refused to go away. Sighing as she sat up, she ran a hand through her hair as exhaustion just seemed to seep into her bones. Standing Faith threw a robe on to cover her nakedness as she opened the door to reveal Lorne. Raising a curious brow at the green skinned demon as a smirk crossed her face, Faith waited patiently for the empathy to speak,

"She sang….again." Lorne whined moving past the brunette, throwing himself on top of her bed.

"And you came to me why?" Faith asked, as she closed her door. Moving towards her bed she sat down by her friend, knowing that Lorne wasn't really upset just annoyed.

"why cant you just stay home, cupcake?" He asked, his words slightly being muffled by the mattress that his face was buried in. Turing onto his side the green demon took in Faiths profile, wondering to himself how someone so strong could think of themselves as weak. Shaking his thoughts out of his head knowing that Faith wouldn't answer his question Lorne spoke again, "They called today, asking for Willow and big blue."

"So what's that got to do with me? You know, Kermit, this happens every two weeks and I still don't see why you keep bringing it up." Faith grumbled with a frown.

"Because my little carrot cake, you have to come out of hiding eventually, and your little bun in the oven deserves to have…"

"I get it Lorne" Faith cut the demon off, standing abruptly as the topic of conversation was beginning to make her head hurt.

Knowing when to quit, Lorne stood and headed for the door wanting to give Faith time to think. With his hand on the door handle he paused and spoke again, "You know Illyria won't go with Willow, not without you in her sights. The world wont end if you go Faith." With that said Lorne left the slayer to her thoughts.

"Yours might not, but mine definitely will" Faith whispered hugging herself.

TBC…

A/N: R & R


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Scotland_

Pacing back and forth in front of the baggage claim a small blond bit at her nails as nervousness began to fill her, a knot forming in the pit of her stomach. It had been over an hour since she had arrived at the small airport outside of Dublin to wait for Willow's flight to have landed. Buffy still wondered why the red head didn't just teleport to the castle like she usually did, especially when Illyria was going to be with her. Pausing mid pace Buffy wondered if it was Illyria that was making her feel as if the world was about to end, but the slayer knew that was just an excuse. The underline of fear she felt actually started a week ago with one simple phone call.

_Flashback_

"_Buffy, Miss Rosenberg on line two for you ma'am." the voice of her assistant chirped from the intercom on her desk. Closing her eyes with a sigh the blond was still trying to get used to the way people treated her here. It was either 'yes ma'am, no ma'am' or pint size slayers with a case of hero worship that followed her around. Half the time the slayer wanted to yell at them to just leave her alone and her name was Buffy. While it had gotten better with her assistant Veronica, the poor girl still couldn't resist throwing in a 'ma'am' every once in a while._

"_Thank you Ronnie, I got it" Buffy sighed out picking up the phone, "hey Will, I thought you were going to come last week? What's up?" she asked._

"_H-hey Buff, yeah I was, but some last minute changes had to be made so I am going to fly out there next Friday instead of just pop in." _

_Hearing the hesitancy in her friend's voice, a frown crossed the blonds face as she started to push her friend for information on these last minute plans of hers, "what Last minute changes Willow? I thought it was just going to be you like always. Oh did you finally convince Illyria and Lorne to come with you? We could really use their help. I mean not that you wouldn't be any help; it's just three heads are better the one and any extra help would be welcome help but you know you're still number one best gal pal to me…" Buffy stopped mid rant at Willow shouting her name a blush tinting her cheeks pink in embarrassment having been caught babbling._

"_Ha, yeah…good news is Illyria decided to come but Lorne is staying here in LA with Tyler, hold the home front down while Faith joins us on our little jaunt, so alright see you next Friday at 2 o'clock" Willow breathed out in one breath hanging up the phone before the blond had a chance to reply._

_Sitting in her mahogany leather chair Buffy stared blankly at the wall in front of her with her mouth agape the phone hanging limply in her hand as the words 'Faith' and 'next Friday' ran through her mind._

_End Flashback_

Faith was going to be here coming on a plane in twenty minutes, the thought alone was making the blond question everything that she had known for the past five months. It wasn't as if they had parted on friendly terms when the mini slayers and the gang left for Scotland to start Slayer HQ or as Andrew calls it the resistance against the forces of Darkness. Sitting down Buffy buried her head as the memories of their parting began to fill her mind, the intensity behind those memories leaving her startled and hot under the collar.

&&&&

Shifting in her seat uncomfortably Faith's body felt as it were about to come undone from nerves. The brunette slayer hated flying, and apparently so did the baby. Hugging her stomach with one arm and covering her mouth with the other Faith bolted towards the planes lavatory upchucking everything that was left in her stomach with a pitiful groan. Apparently slayers weren't immune to everything was the thought that floated around her mind as she sat on the tiny cubical of a bathrooms floor. Sighing in contentment as the cool feeling of the metal touching the bare parts of her skin brought a soothing sensation to her. Closing her eyes at the nice feeling Faith almost fell asleep when the plane lurched about jerking the slayer to and fro.

Having been startled awake the brunette picked herself up and headed slowly and determinedly back to her seat. Turning to her companion next to her Faith asked "Remind me again why I agreed to go with you? And on a plane, no less?"

"Teleportation would be too dangerous for the baby at least at this stage in the gestation period, Illyria would have stayed at the hotel with you if you had stayed home instead of helping the others with the upcoming apocalypse, and Tyler threatened to sing the beastie boys till I came back if you didn't leave also." Willow stated in a monotone voice as she turned the page of her magazine that she was browsing, a tiny smile curling her lips as she remembered the begging Lorne had done just to prevent Tyler from singing.

Sighing Faith settled back in her chair, knowing that what Willow said was all true, it didn't mean that the slayer had to like it. She was five months pregnant and about to confront someone that had always managed to make the brunette weak. In fact her whole past had revolved around this person and now she was tied to that person in more ways then one. Falling into a light nap Faith silently prayed to whom or whatever would listen that nothing catastrophic would happen while they were in Scotland.

&&&&

Looking out the corner of her eye at the sleeping brunette beside her Willow sighed as she relaxed. Opening her mind she reached out to Lorne back in LA at the Hyperion, hoping that she wasn't catching him at a bad time. The redhead while smart always had an issue with time zones.

'Lorne can you hear me?'

'Loud and clear, cupcake; Have all the little ducklings landed in the UK yet?'

'No, we have another hour, I forgot how long flying in a plane takes,' Willow smiled, 'how's everything at the home front, Tyler giving you any problems?' she asked

'He's been a dumpling so far, though he's raided Faiths after birth stash of white russian's, just don't tell the mama to be that' Lorne laughed, 'how is the little muffin and the bun in the oven?'

'Stressed,' Willow sighed as she turned her head to look at Faith fully, 'I hope this plan will work out Lorne, I hate this separation between everyone. Especially now with Rogue's circumstances and her added body guard posse that is Illyria. She creeps me out when she changes into Fred's image.'

'I know what you mean, cupcake, it all works out for the best,' Lorne sighed, 'trust me, when that little girl sings it's all rainbows and unicorns, but there is also pain and loss. Just keep your eye open. They don't know her like we do.'

"We are now approaching Dublin, UK, please buckle your seatbelts and put all tray and chairs in the upright position as we are about to land. Thank you for flying with Continental Airways, we hope your flight was enjoyable." A voice crackled over the intercom throughout the plane.

'We've arrived, I contact you when everyone is settled. Tell Tyler that he gets this one free pass with Faiths stash but he's got to replace what he took so she wont notice.'

'Will do cupcake, and Good luck'

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After hearing the announcement of the approaching flight the blond stood quickly, every nerve in her body feeling as if they were connected to a live wire. The slayer connections that lay between her and Faith always made Buffy shiver. In the past she had the ability to pass it off as feelings for Angel or feeling threatened that the brunette was going to take over her life if she weren't too careful. Now, after everything that has happened Buffy couldn't deny the arousal, happiness or nervousness that she was feeling was for…

"Gah," Buffy jumped in surprise as a pair of arms wrapped around her without her notice, turning her head the blond stared with wide eyes "Satsu, what are you doing here?"

Chuckling at the fact that she had startled the blond, Satsu looked up at her lover with a twinkle in her eyes, "Well Kennedy wanted the earlier patrol so we switched and I thought what with all this free time I now have; what better way to use it then to surprise my girlfriend." Leaning up the brunette surprised the blond once again as she stole a kiss.

Eye's wide Buffy was staring past the asian woman in her arms, her lips moving automatically against Satsu's as her eyes connected with familiar dark chocolate eyes. A dread feeling began to fill the blond as her first vision of Faith was of the hurt look in the other slayers eyes. Pushing Satsu away from her and stepping out of her embrace Buffy took a step forward feeling the need to explain, something... anything, but once again the blond was stopped by a red head wrapping her arms around the blond slayer. Finally taking her eyes away from Faith, she returned the embrace her best friend was giving her.

"Hey Will, good to have you here. How was the flight." Buffy asked.

"Long…I've forgotten what flying on an actual plane felt like." Willow complained good naturally as she pulled back from the hug.

Tossing her arm around the redhead's shoulder and leading everyone towards the baggage claim Buffy commented "Well Andrew said that he has a loco choco chip mocha with your name on it when we get back to the castle" Her eyes all the while traveling every which way as she unconsciously searched the air for another glimpse of Faith.

"Bless his jedi, mocha making heart." Willow sighed as she took in the slayer that she had met once or twice following slightly behind Buffy checking out the blonds ass as they went. "Something you want to tell me Buff?" Willow asked nodding her head in Satsu's direction.

Glancing behind her a frown marred Buffy's face as she took in the way the mini slayer was looking at her. It reminded her of how Spike would look at her, as if she were a piece of meat hanging in a butchers shop. Turning her attention back to Willow green eyes grazed over a different brunette, who was standing next to another woman both bundled up in heavy coats. Both looking stoic and aloof at the same time, Buffy swallowed heavily feeling suddenly apprehensive when brown eyes locked once again with her green. The explanation about her new lover lost in throat as she was captivated by the glow that seemed to just exude from Faith.

"Buffy?" Willow prodded when no answer to her unspoken question was forthcoming. Glancing at her friend the witch was confused for a moment at what had captivated her friend till she followed the blond's line of sight. A wave of understanding crashing over her Willow quickly broke the connection between the two slayers as she waved her hand in front of Buffy's face getting the blonds attention back onto her.

&&&&

"You stare at her like she is your prey, does your spawn wish to ingest the tiny blond slave?" Illyria commented seriously as she walked beside Faith carrying the majority of the luggage that they had brought with them. While the red witch had gone to greet the blond slave Faith had dragged Illyria towards the baggage claim. Having read the yellow book that Willow had given her back in LA, the god king was now more understanding of what her slave girl was going through and concern began to fill her. Pushing the thoughts and feelings away for a much later time to analyze the demon turned her attention back to the topic at hand. "The little one that stalks behind her has the same look should I tell her that you have claimed the blond as your next meal to nourish your young?" she asked completely serious.

"Wait…WHAT?!" Faith exclaimed as her attention finally focused in on what Illyria was talking about. Her outburst towards what was said causing everyone around her to stop in their tracks and look at her as if she were a few bricks short of a complete house. Ignoring the looks, the slayer grabbed Illyria's arm and dragged her a bit further ahead in order to speak with the smurfette alone.

"Look big blue," Faith whispered knowing that only the god king could hear her a pink hue began to grace her cheeks as she began to reprimand the demon "I don't know where you got your information, but I don't want to eat…what I mean is its not…." The more she had a hard time spiting what she wanted out the more frustrated she became till finally growled out in a voice louder than necessary "You're not hunting Buffy down to feed to the baby!!"

Blushing deeply, as she cursed her hormones Faith glance around hoping that certain people with super hearing hadn't paid what she said any mind. Seeing that Buffy and willow were feet ahead and talking to one another not even acknowledging that the brunette may have said anything at all, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Where did that thought even come from?" Faith asked.

"A book the red witch gave me, it said that your spawn needed protein and calcium for it to grow strong. The marrow from the blonds bones would provide plenty of those things. But if you do not wish to ingest her then you best speak with the little one, as she seems ready to pounce." Illyria pointed out to Faith.

Glancing at what the demon was talking about the brunette frowned wanting to stalk over there and put the little asian slayer down hard. Speaking through clenched teeth the dark slayer spoke as she felt her inner demon rise up a little. "That's not a I wanna eat you look smurfy that's a I wanna tear your clothes off and fuck you look."

Now it being her turn to restrain the brunette Illyria looked on dispassionately as she spoke "I swore to the half breed I would protect you and your spawn. Getting into a death match seems, while entertaining, as if it would be the opposite of protection. While we are here in this new land, you will not evade me as you have in the past."

"Guys, you ready?" Willow shouted to them cutting off Faiths reply to Illyria, "Buffy says the car is here."

Feeling upset and frustrated at everything that was happening as well as the rolling of her stomach the signified an eventual oncoming of morning sickness; Faith let everything out the only way she seemed to know how, as the tears began to track down her face she ran toward the front entrance with her head down. A sob escaping her slightly as she passed by Willow, Buffy and Satsu.

&&&

Looking confused at Willow, the blond slayer looked back and forth between her friend and Faiths retreating form, feeling slightly bewildered as she asked "Is Faith crying???"

"Uh…ummm…I…" Willow stammered out looking like a deer caught in headlights.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Uh…ummm…I…" Willow stammered out looking like a deer caught in headlights. As the panic began to swell inside of the red head her stammering became worse. "Its…you see Buff… I cant really… I just.." This was the moment that Willow had been dreading and the fact that it had come about so suddenly left the red head struggling to form words. Looking like a fish out of water she tried to come up with anything while her mind went into meltdown mode.

Approaching them Illyria paused the guise of her shell flickering as blue highlights began to streak through her hair, the god king was growing irritated and as far as she was concerned Faith had been outside in the cold alone long enough. "I grow irritated with the squabbling you're having with your slave, Willow, we are to leave now!" Illyria commanded with a glare of authority. Her concern for the slave both Angel and her pet Spike had left in her charge disturbed the demon but this pettiness had gone on long enough. Giving one last glare she stalked after the dark slayers retreating form, her guise falling away even faster as her agitation grew.

"whats the matter with that bitch and who is she calling a slave?" Satsu spoke up slightly insulted at the insinuation that she or Buffy was a slave.

"That was Illyria, and she's right we better get going the weathers not all that good for Faith right now." Willow said as she left the two confused and insulted slayers behind.

Turning to Buffy, the little slayer smiled as she realized that they were once again alone with each other as the airport grew emptier and emptier. Wrapping her arms around the blond slayer Satsu breathed in the girls scent laying tiny kisses on the exposed skin that was Buffy's neck.

"Why was Faith crying? Faith never cries" Buffy asked breathily as she ignored her lovers presence. Buffy's question startling the amorous brunette enough to get her to stop what she was doing.

"What??" She asked.

&&&&&&

_Hyperion Hotel, LA_

It was a peaceful night, the girls were in Scotland and aside from Lorne who spent most of his time at Caritas for the last three days; life was easy street for Tyler. The vampire smirked as he held up the glass in his hand, silently toasting the fates that allowed him to have the hotel to himself. Throwing the drink back in one gulp Tyler said a silent thank you to the slayer for forgetting to hide the liquor cabinet key from him before she left. Leaning back even further in his chair he turned up the music on his iPod planning to enjoy the rest of his night.

&&&&

Lorne was behind the bar of his club that had once again been rebuilt for the fifth and final time; he had upped the security this time around so that not even an apocalypse could destroy Caritas now. Wiping down the bar as he quietly hummed to himself, thinking that the night had been a good one, and aside from a few spawn eating and other mundane things the agnostic demon was quite glad that it was almost closing time. Turning to make himself a sea breeze Lorne felt a slight headache begin his horns vibrating as the pain increased. It was then that he noticed the singing and with the pain came the visions. The intensity of both the pain and vision running through his head making him pass out on to the bar floor.

&&&&

Breathing in Tyler's eyes snapped open, his body diving under the check out table seconds before all of the glass in the Hyperion lobby shattered inward. Taking the ear buds out of his ears the vampire poked his head out slowly trying to assess what the hell had just happened. Aside from the shattered windows and unhinged doors there was nothing wrong, but he still smelled something, a demon was here and it wasn't friendly if given the state of the lobby was anything to go on.

Hearing a growling coming from his left the young vampires eyes widened as he saw his sire standing before him stark naked and growling.

"Spike…" Tyler breathed out as shock ran through his system.

&&&&

Groaning weakly as he gasped for breath Lorne gripped the edge of his bar and pulled his self up from the floor. His right horn was broken off and his nose was bleeding profusely as he was still trying to take air into his lungs. His mind was too weak to call on Willow, but there was one other person who could reach her. Picking up the phone Lorne punched in the numbers for the Hyperion hoping that Tyler wasn't listening to his damn I thingy again. Holding the phone to his ear Lorne noticed that while only partially destroyed his club was still standing and he was all alone.

As the vision replayed in his head Lorne let the phone slip from his hand as tears began to cascade down his eyes like a torrential downpour. The ringing of the phone from the other end the only noise as he let a screaming sob fall from his lips.

_Lorne's vision_

_Fire rained down from the heavens as screams from children called out in panic below. The streets ran with rivers of blood as armies clashed together, slayer against slayer, demon against deamon. A war that shook the heaven and hell dimensions as the worlds bleed together. And there in the center of all was Faith standing golden against the sunset, an aura around her making the dark slayer look like what the demons called her in secret. Sword in one hand with a bundle in the other she fought against, killing her own kind and others abound. Like an avenging angel of death she struck out. _

"_Death to the abomination" was shouted across the land as the hoard joined in the battle killing everything in their wake. _

_Lorne stood and watched as a sword much like the one Faith was holding was stabbed into his cupcake and her bundle. The surprise on her face the pain and love tore at him as he cried out. His voice lost amongst the war and death screams. The maniacal laugh of the blond that had slain the brunette reached above all though as the world seemed to come to a stand still. _

_There with bloody sword in hand stood Buffy the Vampire Slayer laughing at the death of the woman and child she had just killed. Laughing at the death of her own child, looking for all that she was worth as the proverbial evil that she had sworn to fight against, and by her side smiling victoriously stood an asian woman he had never seen before._

_End of Lorne's vision_

The carnage alone was enough to cause him pain and worry but the death….Anger began to grow inside of Lorne. He would not let this come to pass, he had lost too much already. He would not let his cupcake, his family die like that.

TBC

Now that u've read it dont forget to reveiw it

just that little button right down there in the middle

\/

\/

\/


End file.
